Blood Red
by oMoCMoXCo
Summary: The war between Angels and Demons esculates as Naruto struggles to survive in a world full of love and war where he cannot decide which side to choose. NarutoKyuubiOC


Naruto smiled as he felt her arms wrap around him and her breasts press into his back. It had taken a while for him to get used to having a ten thousand year old fox demon living inside his body with him, but once he got used to it and managed to transfer her soul over to his axe, he barely spent a moment without her. Ever since he first met her when he was 5 she had been nothing but kind to him, he didn't care that she was a demon, and she didn't care that he wasn't very socially knowledgeable, but they managed. Naruto was fifteen now, and he was expected to join the academy for the last year.

Hokage-jiji had been shocked when Naruto had said that he didn't want to join the academy and wanted to train on his own, but the old man assumed it would be better this way as he wouldn't have people trying to hold him back all the time, so he allowed it and gave Naruto the Kage Bunshin jutsu which allowed Naruto to train his body while his cloned gathered information and read up on things in the library. This was what it was like for the last ten years, since the Hokage had decided that after the Itachi incident the ages were going to be put up for the academy as he couldn't risk any more genius's going crazy and killing people. Naruto had mainly spent most of his time increasing his speed, strength, and weaponry, along with a lot of chakra control due to him gaining a vast majority of Kyuubi's reserves a long with his own chaotic chakra.

Naruto unfortunately managed to look good enough to have a whole fan club of girls, he usually wore black ANBU BDU's along with steel toed shin height boots and some crimson armor over his long sleeved black tee shirt. He also wore a sleeveless crimson trench coat to hide some of his more extravagant weaponry and a pair of crimson gloves with armoured knuckles and some crimson arm bracers. Naruto found that he didn't really care but his Kyu-hime said that she liked it, so he would wear it just for her. He was thinking of asking the big question soon, he knew he had nothing to lose as they were already pretty much together for eternity anyway, since Naruto was pretty much immortal and so was Kyuubi. Yes, Naruto was a Hanyou, he had made the deal with Kyuubi when he was eight that he would help free her and she would never leave him, he didn't expect her to turn him into a half demon just so she could literally make it never, but he liked it. He slowly turned around to face her and wrapped his tails around her back. He sighed into her blood red hair and whispered in his deep masculine voice.

"I missed you Kyu-hime." She responded by moving her head to the crook of his neck and nuzzling him. Naruto sighed it was now or never he guessed. "Hey Kyu-hime, listen, you know how I feel about you and you know that I love you more than life itself and I would do absolutely anything for you right?" Kyuubi moved up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips and nodding in the affirmative. "Well, I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of having you as my mate?" Kyuubi squealed

before lightly biting Naruto on the crook of his neck before he proceed to do the same to her.

"I thought you'd never ask Naru-chan." Her sweet seductive voice said.

"I didn't want you to think I didn't mean it baby, I wanted to wait until it felt just right, besides you know I only just got enough status for it to be legal in the demon world sweetie."

"Yes I know my sweet eight tailed fox." Her cute voice rung out with a laugh.

"I don't want to go to the academy Kyu, I wont be able to spend as much time with you." Naruto whined. Kyuubi snuggled up to him further and sighed.

"Don't worry you can ignore class and spend time with me and I'll regurgitate the important parts to you afterwards okay?" She smiled serenely.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He smiled. "Apart from all the other great stuff of course." He added in response to her look. She laughed and hit him with a tail. He responded in kin and soon a full-grown tail war was going on inside her place in his mind, with Naruto being thoroughly beaten of course. He may have only been one tail less then her in power, so she was about twice as strong as him in raw strength, but she had him beaten hands down in experience, as she had been around a lot longer.

Naruto sighed contentedly as Kyuubi pinned him to the floor with her tails as he looked up into her deep crimson slitted eyes as she lay on top of him leaving their tails entwined. "Kyu-hime what do you think I should train in before I start the academy tomorrow?" He asked.

"Train with your axe Naru-chan, I could use a nice work out my love, and those centipede demons are trying to sneak up on our home again."

"Damn centipedes, I spent ages building this house away from the villagers in this forest so I wouldn't be bothered and the damn low level demons think I'm weak!" He sighed and exited Kyuubi's area of his mind and returned to the outside world before getting up off the floor and walking outside. He channelled chakra into the seal in his gauntlets and proceeded to summon his battle-axe. He couldn't carry it around as he was tall for his age, due to Kyuubi forcing him to eat a healthy supply of meet and his demon blood, but he was still only six foot and his axe was eight foot from tip to end. The handle itself was 5 and a half-foot and the blade was 2 and a half. The blade of the axe was shaped like a crescent moon and had tiny spikes coming off it that would tear into the target. The blade itself had seals all over it, which Naruto knew to be holy seals, it was one of the only reasons he was able to put Kyuubi's soul inside of it. He also had absolutely no idea why he could touch it, as no demon should be able to, and he still remembered the day that he found the axe in a shrine deep beneath the Hokage Mountain. Kyuubi had said it once belonged to an angel who did the work of God, but Naruto still refused to show anybody else but Anko it as he knew he could trust her and he didn't want anybody recognising it just in case.

He loved his weapon so much, he never wanted to go anywhere without it so he sent Kage Bunshin after Kage Bunshin to learn enough about sealing so he could seal it into his gloves. Naruto sighed as he beheaded the centipede demons, he didn't really care because most people knew this was Anko's forest and they knew someone else came here and also knew that Anko didn't care so they guessed this person was even more blood thirsty than her, so they tended to leave the forest alone. Naruto sighed as he sealed away his precious axe and remembered that the Hokage had asked to see him today before he jumped up into the canopy and quickly ran his way out of the forest.

Naruto pumped more chakra into his gravity seal as he walked through town so he would appear slower and as a worse shinobi. He knew he had to act like a bad shinobi until he could get out of the academy because until then he'd be under the rule of the civilian council but once he was a shinobi he'd be under the rule of the Hokage. Naruto sighed at all the cold looks he still received before jumping up onto the roof of one of the nearby buildings by channelling chakra into his feet and legs as he sprinted off towards the window of the Hokage's office.

Naruto sighed at the old man reading Icha Icha from the balcony before sliding open the door to his office with a saying

"Hey Hokage-jiji, those books aren't all that great you know." The old man laughed before turning around as he knew Naruto was no threat since he hadn't been hiding his chakra source, not that the aged Hokage knew he could, but that's unimportant.

"Now Naruto, I bet you're wondering why I called you here today hmm?" The Old man asked after he had put away his book and started puffing on his pipe.

"Yes sir I was wondering that." Naruto replied as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the Sandaime's Desk.

"Well Naruto, what do you know about the Kyuubi?" The old man asked with trepidation in his voice. Naruto was confused as he could sense that he wasn't the only person in the room with the Hokage and couldn't understand why the old man would talk about this with someone else here.

"You know someone else is here too right? I'm surprised you can't sense it." The Hokage's eyes went wide as he threw a kunai into the corner of the room towards where he felt the presence now that he was looking. The sound of a kunai hitting flesh and the sound of a moan as the intruder removed the kunai. Then the sound of soft cursing as the genjutsu the person had used to hide dispelled itself due to the pain revealing a tall dark skinned silver haired and white eyed woman wearing a pair of black BDU's and purple armor with nothing else but two giant silver wings coming out of her shoulder blades. She had a wingspan of about 12 feet total and her feathers were all immaculately kept. She tried to step forward but found the end of an eight foot axe at her neck being held on to with one hand by a growling blonde.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The old man asked after getting over the fact that his young charge was holding a huge weapon single handed. The woman phased out of view from the corner and quickly phased back in behind Naruto and whispered in his ear with a husky voice.

"Like my axe child?" Naruto's eyes went wide as he sealed the axe back into his glove now knowing that this woman would harm the Hokage, only himself and that was if she could figure out he was a hanyou. Naruto smiled and replied.

"Yes, it really is a masterpiece of work you know." Naruto pulled out the chair for the angel and waited for her to wrap her wings around herself and sit before he sat down in his own next to her. "What brings you back to Kohona Tenshi-chan?"

"Kami-sama told me to train her half breed champion." She bluntly replied.

"I would prefer if you did not call me half breed, mortal loving slut." Naruto hissed.

"I only repeat her words defiler, if you dislike it, complain to Kami-sama." Naruto stopped glaring at her and started glaring at the sky and growling instead, before Kyuubi gave him a mental bop on the head for being rude. Naruto grumbled amusedly.

"My apologies Kami-sama." He then turned back to the angel and spoke. "What is it you shall be training me in Tenshi-teme?" She was about to open her mouth to reply when she was interrupted, both smiled sheepishly having forgotten the old man was there.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" He asked after taking another puff on his pipe as he smiled. The angel smiled at him and replied.

"At least one of you is polite." Before she casts a dark look at Naruto. "I'm here to train the user of the axe that the child has, It's a holy weapon so I don't know a disgusting demon like him can even bare to be near it but we'll figure that out later I suppose. Kami decided that for some reason this half breed was important in the grand scheme of things even if we don't like working with his kind." The old man glared at her.

"His kind? Excuse me but he is not the demon you seem to think he is. Naruto is not the Kyuubi and I will not have you calling him such in my village." He sternly replied.

"Shows how much you know old man, he is no longer the container of the Kyuubi, he made a deal with her and transferred her soul over to my axe and she made him half fox demon, I cant believe someone with such a pure heart would bargain with a disgusting thing like her and willingly become like her, even if you didn't know what she meant by forever its no excuse. That thing is defiling my precious axe!" She shouted, before mumbling. "Even if she never really was all that bad for a demon anyway."

"We're not all bloodthirsty maniacs you know!"

"You should have just waited till your afterlife, You could have been an Angel instead of a half breed demon!"

"What's the difference?"

"Demons kill angels!" She screamed, getting closer to his face than was comfortable.

"Angels kill demons!" He screamed back.

"Angels get wings!"

"Demons get tails!"

"Angels don't kill random people." She snarled.

"Neither do I or Kyu-hime." He growled.

"Angels don't have to fight all the time to survive!"

"I like fighting because I'm not a pacifist woman." They were now almost on top of each other growling and snarling at each other while the Sandaime just watched on confused about what was going on, all he seemed to understand so far was that Naruto was a demon and angels and demons apparently don't like each other. He knew he could trust Naruto since he had apparently been half demon for a long time and hadn't snapped yet. The angel pushed Naruto backwards before unfurling her wings and glaring at him. Naruto managed to draw himself up to full height and released his demon illusion showing all 8 of his tails claws, slitted eyes as well as removing his gravity seal and unsealing his axe in the process. It was at this point the Sandaime decided to intervene before his office and the rest of Kohona was destroyed.

"Okay so why don't you both go train somewhere, now Naruto as you obviously know of the Kyuubi then I suggest that you listen to me now. I bought you a small manor house up on top of the Hokage Mountain so you don't have to leave the forest to get to class. You're in room 201 tomorrow at nine and don't be late Naruto. If you go up there you can get settled and it should be fine if you take the lovely woman with you so I can actually do some work." He stood and shooed both of them out of the office after they replaced their illusions, before sitting at his desk and muttering. "I'll figure this out later, its Icha Icha time!" He was knocked out of his musings by the sight of his smiling secretary coming in with a large pile of paperwork.


End file.
